


Lost Dog

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire is looking for her lost dog at the park.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 42
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an old episode from one of my favourite shows growing up.

Claire Beauchamp came to the park from the eastern door, her hands full with flyers with a recent photo of Rosie, her Cocker Spaniel on it. She had lost a couple of days earlier after Claire had had a very unpleasant encounter with her ex-fiance while walking her in the park. Frank had been very nasty, trying to grab Claire, making her drop the dog's leash, young Rosie running away. 

Claire started tapping the flyers onto the every streetlight and giving them to the lady at the ice cream stand. 'I hope ye find her soon, lass.' She told her, putting one on the side of the stand. Claire carried on with her work all around the park, calling Rosie's name in case she was hiding somewhere, without result.

Jamie Fraser started his work out on the western side of the park, making some warming up exercises with Archie, his Border Collie. 'Let's go, lad.' He said to him, starting to run around the park's lake. Few minutes in, Archie stopped, barked at Jamie and got under a bush. 'Archie! What are ye doing?' Jamie said, before get on his knees trying to see what the dog was about. He saw a flash of brown against Archie's black and white coat, he got up and went to the other side of the bush, finding a bigger hole he saw another dog, Archie trying to free its leash from a branch it had gotten trapped. 'Archie come here, let me try.' Archie barked and went back to Jamie as he got in his knees again and reached for the leash, tugging it until it got free. 'Come here, fear beag.' The brown dog went quickly went to Jamie and licked his face in gratitude. 'How did ye get in there? Where's yer owner?' Jamie checked the collar, finding a tag with the dog's name and a phone number. 'Rosie, that's a bonnie name for a wee lass like ye. I havena my phone with me now. Would ye mind come home with us while I call yer owner.' Rosie wagged her tail as Jamie took her in his arms and walked back in the direction of his flat, Archie following at Jamie's heel. They were about to leave the park when they crossed paths with a woman putting a flyer on a street light, Jamie stopped and looked at the photo on it. 'Hello, lass. Is this yer wee dog?'

'Rosie!' The woman said, taking the Spaniel off Jamie's arms, tears bursting on her eyes. 'Where have you been?' 

'I just found her under a bush around the lake.' Jamie explained to the woman. 'Her leash got trapped on a branch.'

'Thank you so much for found her, erm...' 

'Jamie, Jamie Fraser.' He offered his hand for a shake.

'Claire, Claire Beauchamp.' She shook her hand and smiled at Jamie, who immediately thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 'I was so worried for her. I was giving her a walk the other day when we had an encounter with my ex. We had a fight and he got a bit physical and tried to grab me, I let her leash go and she run away.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, Claire. He sounds like a total bastard.' 

Claire left Rosie on the ground and searched for her purse on her bag. 'I don't have that much money on me right now but...'

'Och, no, I dinna want any reward for finding the wee lass.' Jamie promptly said. 'See how happy ye are to have her back is enough.

'Can at least invite you for a coffee?' Claire asked to Jamie.

'Aye, I suppose ye can.' He answered. 'I ken a really good place, just across the road.' Jamie offered her arm for Claire to take it and the group walked out of the park together, the humans not aware yet that it would be the first time of many.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie and Claire had kept being friends and going for work outs and walks with the dogs in the park. As time passed, Claire was feeling like she was interested in Jamie way more than just as a friend, and started to wonder how she could possibly tell Jamie. 'Survey the land.' Her friend Geillis told her. 'Ye ken, wear somethin' short and tight in yer next work out date. Do some stretches, ye ken the type. Check if the lad looks interested on ye.'

She won't be losing anything for trying, Claire said as, that very same day, she went to a shop to buy some new sports wear, a crop top with a low cleavage and some tight shorts. 'Oh, ye got yerself some new clothes.' Jamie said when she went to the park with Rosie the next day. 

'Warm weather is coming.' Claire said, doing the sexy stretches Geillis had suggested in front of him. 'I thought it would be better for this time of the year. Do you like it?'

'Aye, ye look bonnie on it.'

They started running, and soon Claire saw the small trouble of her low cut top, as her breast started to dangerously move up and threated with coming out the garment. 'Oh shit!' Claire shouted as she had to hide on a tree to get her top back in place.

'Are ye OK, Claire?' Jamie went to her, covering her with his body. 

'Fuck, I wanted to call your attention, not everyone else's at the park.' Claire said.

'Why did ye want my attention?'

Claire went red, and needed few seconds to answer. 'You're going to laugh at this. Well, at what I did, not at why I did it. I mean, if you laugh at why I bought this, I will feel awful...'

'Claire, you're babbling.' Jamie said. 'What's goin' on yer head today.'

'I like you.' Claire said. 'Like, properly like you. Not just like you as a friend. I was just trying to see if I could see you interested in me in that...' He pinned her in the tree and kissed her, hard. 'Well, I'm taking that as yes.' She went to kiss him again. 

'Let's go my flat, lass.' Jamie said. 'I want to show ye how much I like ye too.' He took off his jacket and gave it to Claire. 'Cover yerself, I dinna want anyone to see yer breasts before I have them all to myself.' Claire quickly got the jacket on and took Jamie's hand and they walked quickly out of the park.

They barely made it to Jamie’s flat before the need to have each exploded, leaving a trail of clothes in their way to the bedroom, leaving the dogs on the living room wondering what the humans where about.  
‘You have a nice bedroom.’ Claire said, between kisses.  
‘Thanks, I’ll show ye better later.’ Jamie lifted Claire off her feet and lain her in bed. ‘I have something else to do now.’ He said before take her breast on his mouth, his fingers playing inside her. ‘Ye’re so wet. So ready for me.’  
‘Then come here and take me.’ Claire said just seconds before Jamie took her quick and hard. ‘Don’t stop now!’ She said, Jamie making space between their bodies for his hand to sneak in and play with Claire’s clit. ‘Oh, fuck God!’

Night was falling while Jamie and Claire cuddled in bed. ‘Well, this isna the work out I have in mind this evening, but...’ he trailed kisses on Claire’s stomach. ‘I’m no’ complainin’’  
‘Me neither, Claire said, as Jamie came back to her for some more kisses. ‘Ready for some more exercise?’ They kissed, but were interrupted by Jamie’s stomach growling and the sounds of dog nails scratching the bedroom door, both of them laughing at it.  
‘Och, I think ‘tis dinner time first.’ Jamie said. ‘Delivery?’ Claire nodded and both cuddle in the bed choosing dinner on an app in Jamie’s phone. ‘It says here the food will be here in twenty minutes.’ Jamie said, going down Claire’s body with his mouth. ‘We might have time for some starters.’ Jamie put Claire’s legs over his shoulders and sealed his mouth between Claire’s legs, a rush of pleasure going up her spine. ‘Och, I was wrong, this is too sweet for a starters, ‘tis definitely a dessert.’

Claire appeared in kitchen wearing Jamie’s rugby jumper, while Jamie put the Indian food on plates, the dogs happily eating their kibble on the corner. ‘My lady.’ Jamie said, ceremoniously moving a chair for her to sit. They shared the food and some Italian white wine Jamie had on the fridge.  
The plates were still on the table when Claire left her chair and went to Jamie, kneeling in front of him. ‘You have your dessert, and now it’s time I have mine.’ She said, taking him on her mouth, Jamie grasping her hair, Gaelic swearing coming out of him as she gave him his pleasure. ‘What was that?’ Claire sat on Jamie’s lap, her bare centre rubbing on him.  
‘Gaelic, the old language of the area, ye ken.’ Jamie kissed her, again, feeling his cock coming back to life again. ‘My parents were adamant, my sister and I should learn it.’  
She moved up enough to take him inside her and start moving on him. ‘But what does it mean?’  
‘Och, when ye were down there, working yer mouth on me.’ Jamie rolled the jumper off Claire’s body and threw it on the table. ‘I said that my heart felt like it was goin’ to burst.’ Claire laughed and started to go faster, Jamie bending her back enough he could take her breast on his mouth.

Jenny Fraser Murray, got out of the lift in her brother’s flat, pushing her son’s buggy with her. She rang the bell, few times without an answer, knocking on the door after. ‘Och, what in the name of God yer uncle is up to?’ She said to the toddler on the baby chair, while looking for the extra set of keys she had always with her to open the door for herself. The dogs jumped from the bed and run to Jenny. ‘Oh, hello Archie, Ciamar a tha thu, a balaich?’ She said to the Border Collie. ‘And who are ye?’ She said to Rosie. ‘Where do ye come from?’ But soon her attention went to the woman in nothing but a rugby jumper coming out her brother’s bedroom. ‘And where do ye come from?’ She said to Claire.

‘Who are you?’ The woman told Jenny. 

‘Counting ye’re the barely clad woman comin’ out my brothers’s room, maybe I should be the one makin’ that question.’

‘Oh, you’re Jamie’s sister.’ The woman said to her. ‘I’m Claire, a “friend” of Jamie’s. He told me about you.’

‘Jenny, pleased to meet such a good “friend” of my brother’s.’

‘Jen, what the hell are ye doin’ here?’ Jamie, thankfully wearing his pyjama pants, came out of the bedroom. ‘’Tis early.’

‘Och, brother, ‘tis no’ that early.’ Jenny scolded Jamie. ‘And ye forgot today ye promised me to take care of Young Jamie while Ian and I go to IKEA for his new toddler bed.’

‘Sorry, Jen.’ Jamie apologised. ‘I had stuff in my mind and I forgot about that.’

‘I can see that.’ Jenny huffed, looking at Claire. 

‘You know, I’m off today,’ Claire said, trying to make friends with Jenny. ‘Maybe I could stay here and help Jamie with the little one.’ Jamie smiled at her. ‘He seems to like Rosie.’ She joked about the dog, legs on the laughing toddler, licking his face.

‘Och, that’s a plan for me.’ Jenny said, passing the bag to Jamie. ‘Keep an eye on them Claire. We’ll be back after lunch. I need to go now; Ian is waiting for me in the car. Murtagh may come later, so, I recommend yer friend to put on somethin’ else before he shows up.’ Jenny bend her knees as far as her baby bump let her and said goodbye to her son. ‘Be good with Uncle Jamie and...Friend Claire.’

‘Dinna fash for Jenny.’ Jamie said to Claire. ‘She’s too bark and no’ bite.’

‘So, any plans for today?’ Claire asked Jamie, taking Young Jamie out of the baby chair.

‘Breakfast?’ Jamie said.

‘That sounds good for me.’ Claire answered, passing the boy to Jamie and rounding up the dogs towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later. 

'Why are ye lookin' at houses?' Jenny scared Jamie as he was focused on the task in his computer. 

'Just curiosity.' Jamie answered.

'And ye think I'm goin' to believe that.' Jenny knew her brother well enough to know something else was up.

Jamie sighed and confessed. 'I'm goin' to propose Claire. I'm lookin' for a house for us, the dogs and well...any bairns God send us.'

Jenny smiled to her brother. 'Ye better hurry up with the bairns, I dinna want Jamie and Maggie to be much older than their cousins.' Jamie laughed. 'So, when's the big day?'

'Soon, I hope.' Jamie said. 'I've already chosen a ring, I'm picking it up in a couple of days.'

'Show me, show me.' An excited Jenny asked Jamie, who soon showed her the photo he kept on his phone. A white gold ring with three little diamonds. 'It's verra bonnie, Jamie. Claire's is goin' to love it.' 

'Thank ye, Jen.' 

Few days later

Claire was having a normal day on the hospital, attending some patients. At lunch time, her friend Geillis invited her to a new Chinese place it had opened close to the hospital. 'Joe says they made really good dumplings.' But as soon as Claire came into the place, the smell of the food made her sick and ended throwing up on the bin at the restaurants reception. 

'Claire, are ye OK?' Geillis asked as the receptionist brought Claire a glass of water.

'Yes, I don't know.' Claire explained. 'It was just the smell. It came to me and...'

'It reminds me of my sister-in-law.' The receptionist said. 'She's pregnant and she also get sick with the smell of the kitchen.'

Something clicked in Claire's mind as the receptionist mentioned her pregnant sister-in-law. 'What day is today?'

Jamie came in to the hospital cafeteria that very evening, smiling as he saw Claire sat at one of the tables. 'Why did ye want to see me here today?'

'Well, today at lunch, I got sick and...'

'Why didna ye tell me earlier?' Jamie said to Claire, concerned he had been sick. 'Are ye OK now?'

'I'm pregnant.' Better said it directly, Claire thought. 'Look, I'm having the baby. I know we haven't been together for that long, so, if you don't want to be involved...'

'Good luck I'm already working on it.' Jamie gave Claire a magazine from a estate agency, a house already circled.

'What's that?' Claire asked.

'Our house.' Jamie said. 'Well, our soon-to-be house. It has four rooms, a big garden for the dogs and it's like ten minutes walking from Jenny and Ian's house, so we can ask them for some babysitting if we're on the mood for an adult night.'

'You're looking for a house for us?' Claire asked again.

'Aye.' Jamie answered. 'And I have another thin' for ye. This is no' how I had thought to give it to ye, but...' He then produced the ring box out of one of his pockets. Claire's eyes filling with tears when she saw the ring. 'Will ye marry me?'

'Yes!' And then the applause came, from the staff of the hospital and the visitors on cafeteria. Claire's face went red as Jamie sat beside her and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

'Da, tell us a story.' The two redhead girls piled themselves up in the same bed, surrounded by plushie animals, the dogs sleeping in the carpet and snow falling down outside their bedroom window.

'Och, but just one.' Jamie said to his daughters. Both had inherited his hair, 5-year-old Faith with her mother's eyes, while 3-year-old Brianna, had got his blue eyes. 'There's school tomorrow, and ye need to sleep. Which story do ye want?'

'The Princess, the Knight and the Dragons.' Faith said, her sister nodding in agreement.

'Och, good choice.' Jamie said. 'Once upon a time, there was a mighty knight named Alexander, he travelled the land with his faithful Dragon...'

'Archie!' Brianna shouted.

'Aye, his Dragon was named Archie, like our dog.' Jamie told the girls. 'One day, as they camped in the forest, they heard a noise. Brave Alexander went to find the source of the noise, faithful Archie by his side, and they found another dragon, a verra young one.'

'How do ye call a baby Dragon?' Faith asked. 'is it a puppy or a kitten?'

'I think 'tis just called Baby Dragon.' Jamie answered. 'Where was I...? Aye, Alexander and Archie found the wee dragon, it was lost and hurt, so they took her to their camp where they mended her and fed her. The next mornin', they put their camp off and took the lost dragon with them, trying to find her owner. They soon found posters about her. She was named Rosie...'

'Like our Rosie.' Brianna said again.

'Aye, like our Rosie. She belonged to Elizabeth, the Princess from a nearby kingdom and had got lost after a verra bad magician tried to harm Elizabeth. Alexander and Archie took Rosie back to her home. Elizabeth was really happy and wanted to give him a hoard of riches. But he only wanted one thing.'

'The princess!' Brianna shouted. 

'Aye, he had fallen in love with Elizabeth in the same moment he laid his eyes on her.' Jamie carried on with the story. 'Luckily for him, Elizabeth also fell in love with him and accepted his proposition. Soon, they were married and they were proclaimed King and Queen, living happily on their kingdom with their dragons and their three bairns.'

'But Da,' Faith replied, 'they normally have only two bairns, why they have now three?'

'Och, well, I thought it would be a nice change.' Jamie explained. 'Also...ye have to promised me, ye're no' tellin' yer mam. She's been keepin' a wee secret from us.'

'Which secret?' Faith asked again.

'There's a wee baby growin' on her belly. Ye're soon to have a wee brother.'

'A wee brother?' Brianna asked this time.

'Aye, she's waitin' for a good moment to tell us, so when she does, ye have to promise me ye'll look surprised.' Jamie carried on.

'We will Da.' Faith promised. 'When our baby brother is coming?'

'Sometime at the beginning of the summer.' Jamie answered. 'Now, 'tis late. Ye two need to sleep.' Go back to yer bed, Bree.' Jamie tucked up his daughters and kissed them goodnight, before close the door and left for his own bed.

'So, you know already.' Claire said from the bed.

'I always ken, mo chridre.' He walked to his wife and kissed her. 'I know yer breasts to closely to miss the signals.'

'I suppose it's time to tell them in the morning.' Claire kissed Jamie back. 'By the way, what are you going to do if it's another girl? You promised them a brother.'

'Aye, dinna fash for that. I'm pretty sure 'tis a wee lad.'

'You said the same with Faith. And with Brianna'

'Och, I ken, but one of this days I'm bound to be right.' Jamie left the bed to close the light. 'Come here, mo Sorcha, let me warm ye and our son.'


End file.
